


Control

by Dix_E_Normous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BillDip, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, Fisting, Hand Jobs, Human Bill Cipher, Light Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, near the end mostly, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dix_E_Normous/pseuds/Dix_E_Normous
Summary: Dipper and Bill have rough sex. Dipper is fucked, fisted, and given a creampie.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 215





	Control

Course rope encircled his thin wrists, the stray fibres scratching his pale skin, leaving tiny scratches as evidence of his struggle. The mattress beneath his body was lumpy, and every move he made produced horrible creaking noises. The air was sharp, cold, and still. The warehouse shielded them from the prying eyes of others, as well as the elements of the great outdoors. 

The building had originally belonged to the little psycho fraud, Lil’ Gideon, but now it was empty and abandoned, all traces of the previous owner were gone. Now the warehouse was used for matters that really shouldn’t be done in a building such as that, but for the two boys, it was their only safe haven. See, the world would judge them for their acts. Not because it was two boys having sex, but because it was a boy and a demon having rough, (and mildly dubiously consented to) intercourse. 

Yes, Dipper and Bill were together… sort of. Their relationship was complicated, and was more of an ‘enemies with benefits’ esque endeavor. What happened in the warehouse stayed in the warehouse. 

Dipper, now eighteen, had returned to Gravity Falls to visit for the summer, before he headed off for college. He spent his days with Mabel and their Grunkles, and his nights with Bill. 

Said demon was currently above Dipper, his knees on either side of Dipper’s torso, sitting nearly above his crotch. Bill’s human form was the most beautiful thing Dipper had ever seen. He was, in all senses, perfect. He had the perfect body, perfect hair… basically he was Dipper’s dream boy. 

Bill trailed his hot hands up and down Dippers arms, warming the cold skin from the chilly air. He eyed the boy’s erect nipples, and he smirked before leaning down to capture one in his mouth. He grazed the sensitive skin with his teeth, before suckling angry hickeys all over his chest, adding to the collection that already painted Dipper’s chest. 

Dipper writhed, his naked body pushing up towards Bill, the very tip of his prominent erection making contact with Bill’s backside.

“Uh uh uh. Naughty boy.” Bill teased, a slightly maniacal grin slowly spreading across his face. “You know better than that, Pine Tree.” 

Dipper shuttered, knowing that he’d just bought himself a world of sexual torture. Bill clambered off of the other male, sitting beside him rather than on top of him. He produced a small ring out of his pocket, and set it beside him. He reached over to Dipper’s cock, and roughly began to pump his hand up and down the shaft, using his other hand to thumb at the slit, spreading precum all over the angry red head. Dipper wiggled and cried out, the treatment feeling like too much, yet not enough, all at the same time. 

Dipper didn’t last long before he came with a choked off scream. His cum covered not only Bill’s hands, but his own stomach and chest. As he heaved a couple deep breaths, Dipper felt something cold slip on over his dick, but at the moment, he thought nothing of it. 

He felt Bill’s rough tongue beginning to lap away at the mess he’d made of his body. The wet heat trailed from his belly button, up towards his chest, over his sensitive nipples, and then back down to surround his spent cock. 

Bill made quick work of cleaning Dipper up, as he was anxiously awaiting his chance to get his own release. His member strained against his black dress pants, causing him to have a very noticeable tent in his pants. Bill had yet to undress, feeling that he held more control as he was clothed, than the vulnerable, naked form of his partner. 

Dipper’s dick hit the back of the demon’s throat repeatedly, the sensation causing him to begin to get hard yet again, and at that point, he realized that something was amiss. He was wearing a cock ring. 

Bill brought a hand up to cup Dipper’s balls, fondling and slightly pinching at the sensitive skin. He then slipped one, then the other, in his mouth, coating them with hot saliva. Bill returned his ministrations to his member, raking his teeth up and down the shaft, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him. 

He stopped, and hopped off the bed. He began shedding his clothes, ready to take what was his. Bill flipped Dipper over, causing a sharp pain to burn at the boy’s wrists, as the rope surrounding them was tugged at the unexpected movement. 

“On your knees.” Bill commanded, as he smacked Dipper’s butt cheeks with the back of his hand. Dipper struggled into position, his forearms braced against the mattress, back arched and ass ready for Bill. 

The demon roughly caressed the flesh, before parting the two globes and licking a stripe from just below Dipper’s asshole to the bottom of his back. A shiver went up Dipper’s back as his tongue ran over his sensitive and exposed hole. Bill trailed more hickeys down the path he’d just licked, before unexpectedly thrusting his tongue into Dipper. He circled it around inside, before removing it to rim the boy. 

Bill stopped, and lightly traced the rim with his finger, before he plunged the appendage into his hole, pointedly probing at Dipper’s prostate. Each jab earned him a yelp and subsequent moan from the boy under him. 

Unable to control himself much longer, Bill brought his mouth back down to Dipper’s entrance, and allowed saliva to drip down into the slightly gaping hole. After each wad, Bill used a finger to loosen and coat Dipper’s insides, effectively preparing him for the much bigger intrusion that was headed his way. He stuck a second digit in, scissoring and stretching the taut ring of muscles. After a bit more spit, and a third finger in his ass, Bill figured the boy would be as ready as he was going to get. 

As soon as his fingers left the hole, his dick went right in, stretching the rim to accommodate his girth. Bill laid one hand on the mattress, and snaked his other around the boy’s body to wrap around Dipper’s throbbing cock. He didn’t hesitate before roughly thrusting in all the way, and without waiting for his partner to grow accustomed to the size, he hammered in and out at an amazing speed. He had Dipper a moaning mess within seconds. 

Just as he was reaching his climax, Bill stopped. 

“Now what do you say?” Bill taunted, rubbing the pearl of precum around Dipper’s cock, trailing over the ring that entrapped it. 

“Please Bill,” Dipper gasped, sweat and tears running down his face, “I’m sorry! Please just, just fuck me and, and, and let me cum. Please… please let me cum.” 

Bill considered Dipper’s begging. 

“We’ll see.” 

At that, he fucked Dipper with everything he had. His hands bruised the skin on Dipper’s hips, the nails leaving in their wake dark crescent moons and angry red scratches. His dick rubbed Dipper’s insides raw, hitting his special spot with every inward stroke. 

Dipper cried at the pressure that had built in his dick, and his balls had practically drawn themselves up into his cavity in their need for release. Bill, having decided on a whim to allow the boy a release, disintegrated the metal that surrounded his cock just by laying his hand over top of it. Dipper was too horny to question how on earth that worked. 

As soon as he was free from the confines of the ring, Dipper exploded into Bill’s hand. Thick strands of cum burst out, spraying all over Bill and the bed. As he had orgasmed, Dipper had unwittingly clenched around Bill’s cock, the extra tightness pulling the demon over the edge, and he too, came. 

Dipper could feel the warm substance coating and stinging his damaged insides. As Bill pulled out, he ordered the male to clench his butt, so his seed would stay in Dipper’s body. Dipper obeyed, but a couple drops still spilled out, dribbling down the round flesh of his ass, and made their way down the back of his thigh. Bill lapped at the stray semen, before bringing his soaked hand to Dipper’s mouth, urging the boy to lick it clean of his release. 

Once he’d sucked off each finger, and had lapped up all the cum from Bill’s hand, did Bill tell him he could now unclench. 

Relieved, Dipper relaxed, allowing the thick, gooey substance to trickle out of his body. Bill smirked at the crampie he’d given Dipper, allowing his cum to coat the back of Dippers legs. He dipped a finger into the abused hole, ignoring the boy's yelp of pain. He let Dipper have a taste, before Bill himself set to work on cleaning him up. Dipper stayed calm and still until Bill reached his entrance, the rough texture aggravating the raw skin. 

Bill huffed at the dramatics, before delving in to clean up Dipper’s insides. He sucked and nibbled at the rim, causing moans and cries of distress to spill from Dipper’s lips. The sensations were too much, and Dipper came weakly a third time, the overstimulation too much for him to handle. Bill stilled, before pulling away. 

He scooped up the cum with two fingers, depositing it into Dipper’s hole, the boy shuttering at the feeling. 

“Oopsies. Looks like you’re still dirty down there Pine Tree.” Bill fauxed innocence, but the undertone of sadism was still detectable. 

He once again lapped at the hole, Dipper shaking and crying beneath him, his body screaming ‘no more’. The boy finally completely collapsed from his position, and he lay limply on the mattress, as Bill ran a finger down his crack, teasing him, taunting him, and finally, pushing into him. Dipper gasped and panted, spewing moans and groans as Bill added more fingers to the now gaping hole. At four fingers, Bill could sense the telltale signs that Dippers was going to come again and he quickly reached under the boy’s body so that he could collect the liquid.

Just as the last one, there wasn’t much cum, but enough for what Bill needed it for. He dumped the substance into Dipper, lubricating his chaffed walls as best he could. Then, he forced his thumb into Dipper, dismissing his weak scream, and slowly fisted the boy. Dipper’s body spasmed, and he moaned at how incredibly full he felt. Tears dripped down his face as Bill aggravated his sensitive inside channel. 

“Now you’re being a good boy Pine Tree. Was it really so hard?” 

Dipper didn’t respond. He twitched and writhed, Bill’s movements increasing in speed. The demon jerked himself to completion, pausing long enough to add his own cum to Dipper’s hole, then fisting Dipper hard and fast until the poor boy came one final time, a surprising amount of cum squirting onto the sheets as a scream was ripped from the male’s throat. 

Bill knew he’d pushed Dipper past his limits, and that enough was enough. He removed his hand, allowing the remnants of semen to flow out of Dipper. Bill took a moment to marvel at the gaping hole, the skin around the edges pink and inflamed, the insides wet with cum and a bit of blood. 

“Looks like someone won’t be able to walk tomorrow. Best think up some good excuses for your whereabouts and… anal… injury.” Bill cackled. 

Dipper was too exhausted to say anything in return. He gave into his fatigue, letting his eyes close, and he quickly fell asleep, not caring that he was still coated in Bill’s semen, and laying atop a puddle of his own release. 

The next morning, Dipper awoke alone in his room in the Mystery Shack, the literal pain in his ass causing him to yelp as soon as he’d tried to move. 

  
_ Fuck you Bill Cipher. Fuck you. _


End file.
